The Coupe de Grace
by Sean P. O'Farrel
Summary: Farren returns for one last showdown with Sean,only this time,if Sean loses,it could mean the fate of Heaven and Earth.Rated T for violance and later chapters.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue.**_

"Why me? Why did I let myself get talked into this?"The large dog muttered as he trudged through the snow, leading his pack home.

Suddenly..."Whoops!"

The ice gave way beneath him, throwing him into a pit...or crater. It was hard to tell before darkness consumed his vision and he blacked out.

"What the-? Ow, my aching head..."he said as he stood slowly, looking around. His team lay around him, and he had no way of knowing if they were dead or not.

Of course, the large black dog that was appearing to wake up in the center of the crater was his main concern, seeing as how he could be hostile.

"Stop! Who are you? How'd you get here?"the dog called out in what he hoped was a brave voice.

"You need not fear me." the large black dog answered. It took a few steps towards him, then faltered and collapsed into the snow.

The large black dog was heavy, but not too heavy. Hank struggled to lug him to the nearby cabin, as he had done with the others of his team.

He lay down by the fire, staring at the black dog curiously. The dog had on a large, black cloak, and had a white heart-diamond pattern on his chest. Otherwise, his fur was all black.

"Don't you know it's not polite to stare?"the dog mumbled, groggily sitting up. Hank jumped up, startled.

"Don't worry. I'm in no position to hurt you. "the large dog said as he shook himself, trying to wake up."In fact, I believe I owe you for saving my life."  
>The dog stuck his paw out."My name is Sean."<p>

Hank was suspicious; after all, this dog _was_ a stranger. But he shook the other dog's paw, just the same."Mine's Hank. What were you doing out there? Why were you in that crater?"

Sean sighed, "It's a long story, so you might want to sit down."He lay down and stared into the flames, watching them grow and fall."I guess the beginning is the best place to start, so..."


	2. Chapter 1:Dreams

_**Chapter 1: Dreams.**_

_He was floating in a very dark space. He felt the cold hand, the one that he had helped so often in the past; before the world had become too complicated_

_He rested in its grip for a moment, feeling it familiarness, letting it comfort him. Then, he looked up, into the cold, unforgiving, unblinking eyes of Death himself._

_Then, the scene changed. He lay in a cabin, the very same cabin he had watched himself "live" in for years now. Only something was different about this place. It felt more comfortable, more welcoming...__**like a home**__ he realized._

_Suddenly, a booming voice called out to him."Hello, my son. It has been a long time since we have seen you."Sean looked in the direction of the voice, to see to dogs, male and female, lying beside the fire. One, his father, looked exactly like him, except for the pattern on the chest. The other one was a large dog of the same type, only she was a reddish orange color._

_"Mom? Dad?"Sean asked tentatively._

_"Yes, son. You have met us once more, for you are on the verge of rejoining us. But it is not yet time. One day, maybe...But not now. For now, awaken. The world needs you once more. Without you, then..."_

_And with that, the room around Sean vanished, and he tumbled back to Earth, to his body, reentering it with a thud._

He woke up in cold sweat. He checked to make sure that everything was real._ Did I just dream? Whats happening to me? I've never dreamt before!_

He lay still for a few more moments, then stood and began his normal routine, when he suddenly realized something was wrong.

"Brenna?"He called out several times, never getting a reply. That's when he remembered why...

Suddenly, he knew what he had to do."I guess it's time I visited my old master a visit." he said. He reached under his bed and pulled out a box. Upon opening it, he took out a black silk robe, with a hood, of course. _Been awhile since I used this old thing..._


	3. Chapter 2:Consulting Ol' Bones

_**Chapter 2:Consulting Ol' Bones**_

He was standing at the Deathforge, hammering away at a piece of metal."Hello, again. I was wondering when you'd be back, Jo-"He turned around and saw Sean.

Death didn't appear to have changed much. Same jet black hair, same black, soulless eyes, and same weathered face, looking much like a farmer...a face you could trust. He was wearing jet black shorts, no shirt, and no shoes. He had the body of a blacksmith or a football player.

"Oh, hello again, Sean...Long time, no see."He said, smiling. But it was a hollow smile. The same kind Sean gave his former master and friend.

"Hello, Trevor. Or should I call you Death?"Again, Sean smile was hollow, but his eyes conveyed laughter, cruel and mocking though it was.

Death frowned and turned back to the forge."I assume you have come back to ask for my help? Or are you here to ask me to take you back?"His voice was deep and hollow, conveying no sympathy for Sean.

"Neither...and yet, both."Sean said, frowning. Somehow, it seemed that his former master knew more than just the past...But it didn't matter right now. He had a world to save."So, for the help...What'll it cost me?"

"Just a bit of your time."Death said with a knowing smile."So, you're having girl troubles? And world troubles, I assume? Hahahaha, I always told you it wouldn't work out, that she'd be 'too good for you, and way too high and mighty!'Hahaha! But you never did listen to me, even when I was , is that why you want me to take you back? Or have you finally realized that you belong here, and not among the mortals who shun our kind?"The Deathforge faded away, to be replaced by a comfy setting, a fireplace, and a chair."Come, lay by the fire, so we may speak freely."

Sean eyed the place by the fire, covered by a scarlet red rug and surrounded by a deathly protection symbol, a raven inside a pentagram inlaid by a diamond. How many times had he seen souls sit in a chair next to Death, crying beside him at the thought of dying. How many times had he done the same to animals of all sorts, telling them 'Your species is extinct' or 'Your family has no more descendents', or something equally tragic and sad. He had watched as their hearts broke (Again) or as they cried tears of joy and sorrow. He walked over and lay down, though, much to his former master's surprise.

"How quiant. Just like old times, right, Sean?"He laughed and held up his hand, as he began to change form. His limbs became longer and thinner, as did his body. He grew from just under 6 feet to just over 8 feet, and his face grew long and solemn. His eyes grew a bit wider, and an apple appeared in his outstretched hand. He laughed a harsh, much crueler laugh.

_So good to be home, isn't it Sean?_ Death laughed within Sean's mind, using his control of his own black, abysmal world to control everything, and everyone within. He laughed once more, and it echoed in the vast, hollow cavern.


	4. Chapter 3:Some Things Once Done

_**Chapter 3: Some Things Once Done…**_

Libby woke up, startled and scared._ Sean..._She got up and walked outside, needing some fresh air.

"Hello, beautiful."Said a mysterious voice.

Libby turned around and came muzzle to muzzle with Delaun."Delaun?What are you doing?If Sean catches you, he'll-he'll..."Her sentence went unfinished as Delaun kissed her.

"I came here to get something off my chest...and for one night only. Please?"

Libby hesitated for a moment, then nodded as she let Delaun lead her inside.

Sean glared at the apparition that sat in the chair before him."You tried to stop me, tried to kill her so that I would stay...and yet, in the end, you were right."

Death sighed and rubbed his chin."I still think I would look better with a beard, don't you?"he asked, catching Sean completely off guard "You know Sean, I went through the same thing."

"Y-y-you did?" Sean, asked, stunned.

"Yes. She was a lovely angel, destined for great things. She helped me through a lot. More than anything, I wanted her to be mine...but it wasn't meant to be. You see, Sean, when it's all said and done, they're still angels...and we're still Fallen. Oh sure, if we ask for help, they'll help us, but threes a line between our worlds. We can never enter the realm of Heaven, just like they cannot enter my realm. And, no matter how hard you try, you will never be able to make her change her mind and stay with you. She...well, she's tasted power, and once that happens, you can never let it go. How about a game, Sean? Poker? Blackjack?"

Sean thought for a moment."Poker."A large card table appeared between the two, complete with cards and everything.

"Go ahead. Sit down. Order a drink, if you want."Death began to shuffle the cards as Sean thought for a moment.

"Ol' One-Eyed Jim's Special Blend, 1734."Sean said. A large glass appeared. Filling itself with the ancient brew. Sean picked up his cards and the game began.

"So...You loved an angel once...What happened?"

"She became an archangel. After learning what I had done to get kicked out of Heaven, she couldn't handle being with me anymore. I tried to explain to her that I had changed, but...some things just can't be let go. The last time I saw her was the fall of the Roman Empire. I was bringing in Julius Caesar's soul, and she was working the Gates. All I received from her was one last kiss, and a wink, and she was gone, the gates slamming shut behind her. I was heartbroken for a while, and took a vacation. I traveled the universe, and then returned to Earth to learn some meditation and things like that. Full house. "he added, laying his cards on the table. Sean held out two pair: 5s and 3s.

"I win. Anyways, afterwards, I resumed my duties. That's when you became my main dog, my newest Deathound. Not long after, for me, anyways, you left me for the promise of love. And nowhere you areas heartbroken as I was. Only this time, I warned you."

Sean thought long and hard on this as the game continued. Eventually, he began the conversation anew."So now what? My brother is still out there, trying to destroy the world. If I don't stop him..."

"Then stop him. Do whatever it takes! I'll help you however I can...but Sean, you still have to decide: Are you going to go back and try to win her heart, knowing that it's in vain? Or will you come back to me, and be my Deathound once more? Don't decide now. I can wait."He smiled at Sean as he lay his cards on the table, once more winning the game.

Sean frowned, taking all the information in."Thank you, but I'll have to think on it."He lay his cards on the table as he grinned widely."Beat that!"he said, pointing to his cards

Death grinned back and lay his cards on the table."Dead Man's Hand. II win."Sean looked stunned, but paid up and began to leave.

"Wait, Sean, one last thing."Death called, walking over to the large black dog."When you left, you forgot your calling card. "he said, handing Sean a card with a King of Hearts and a King of Diamonds on opposite ends.

Sean took the card and glared at it. He then put it in the pocket of his cloak and walked out, leaving Death standing there, a sad look upon his ancient, withered face.

"Be careful Sean. Don't make the same mistakes I made."

As Sean walked down the long black tunnel, he began to hear the crossroads, the area where the fabric between the worlds was thin enough for angels, demons, and his kind to pass through without incident. Normally, you would hear a jumble of noises here, and it would be so loud you couldn't hear yourself think, but today, you could only hear music coming from the direction of ,Sean followed the sound until he could hear it clearly.

_**Long Black Train, by Josh Turner.**_

_There's a long black train,  
>Comin' down the line,<br>Feedin' off the souls that are lost an' cryin',  
>Rails of sin, only evil remains,<br>Watch out, brother, for that Long Black Train._

_Look to the heavens  
>You can look to the skies<br>You can find redemption  
>Staring back into your eyes<br>There is protection and there's Peace the same,  
>burnin' your ticket for that Long Black Train<em>

_'Cause there's vict'ry in the Lord I say,  
>Vict'ry in the lord,<br>Cling to the Father and His holy name,  
>And don't go ridin' on that Long Black Train<em>

_There's an engineer on that Long Black Train,  
>Makin' you wonder if the ride is worth the pain,<br>He's just a waiting on your heart to say  
>Let me ride on that Long Black Train,<em>

_But you know there's vict'ry in the Lord I say,  
>Vict'ry in the Lord,<br>Cling to the Father and His holy name,  
>And don't go ridin' on that Long Black Train<em>

_Well, I can hear the whistle from a mile away,  
>It sounds so good<br>But I must stay away  
>That train is a beauty, makin' everybody stare<br>But its only destination is the middle of nowhere,_

_But you know there's vict'ry in the Lord I say,  
>Vict'ry in the Lord,<br>Cling to the Father and His holy name,  
>And don't go ridin' on that Long Black Train<em>

_I said cling to the Father and His holy name  
>And don't go ridin' on that long black train<br>Yeah, watch out brother for that long black train…  
><em>  
>Sean sat, mesmerized by the song. When it was almost he shook off the last of its effects and rushed off down the tunnels, finding the way back to Earth and trying to escape the pain that he knew was coming, the pain that always came. <p>


	5. Chapter 4:Surprise

_**Chapter 4: Surprise.**_

"Look, Libby, I...I can't do this anymore. It's just too much."Sean said, taking another gulp of his beer.

"But you have to, Sean! Theres no way around it. You're the only one who can save us! The only one who can beat Farren!"Libby said, feeling angrier by the second.

"Look, its over. I can't handle this anymore. I'm thinking about just returning to my old master. After all, he was right. Maybe next time, I'll listen to him."Sean said, glaring at the sky as though that might help. The heavens were silent, though, as oblivious to his glare as the ground he sat on.

Libby huffed her frustration."I can't _believe_ you! Maybe Delaun was right, maybe you _are_ getting soft. Maybe you _should_ go back to him. You'd be better off there!"With that, she rushed off into the night.

Sean sighed and turned in his chair, watching her leave. He knew what she had done with Delaun while he was away last night. He always knew. He was always watching over his friends, as long as there were shadows nearby, he could see them. And most of them knew that.

_Brenna watched Sean as he sat at the bar. She knew where he had gone that evening, though she hadn't been able to see him. She knew what he was considering._

_She sighed. Even though she wished he wouldn't even consider the prospect, there was no way she could stop him._

_Suddenly, she saw Sean glance up at her and nod, once. Then he vanished. But she had gotten the message.__** I'll be waiting for you.**___

_She sighed and muttered, then vanished._

She found him, just like she had all those many months ago, when this had all started. Sitting on a cliff, watching the life they might have had. The life he thought they could still have, but never would. Not now.

"Did I ever tell you what my old master told me when I left that life?"Sean asked, not even looking at her.

"No. You didn't mention him much. Said it would bring back too many bad memories."Brenna said, walking up to sit beside him.

"He said that it would never work out between us. He said you would never be able to stay with me."He turns his head to glance at her, then returned to looking at the cabin in the valley below."It seems he was right, after all."

Brenna lay down beside him and began rubbing her head against his large side."I know you went to see him today. I couldn't watch you there, but I know."

Sean looked down at her and sighed."You're as beautiful as ever, Brenna."Suddenly, the picture below began to change, and Sean began to sing.

_**Don't That Make You Want to Fall in Love? By Kenny Chesney.**_

_A little country church on a two lane road  
>A bride and groom coming out the door<br>White lace dress and a red bouquet  
>Just married written on a blue Chevrolet<em>

_Don't that make you want to fall in love  
>Don't that look like a picture of us<br>A match made in heaven if there ever was  
>Don't that make you want to fall<br>That just makes me want to give you my heart  
>Ever forever needs a place to start<br>Gotta be a sign from up above  
>Don't that make you want to fall in love<em>

_Old folks sittin' in a front porch swing  
>Still holdin' hands like they were sixteen<br>Fifty good years they're a lover's dream  
>Darlin' that could be you and me<em>

_Don't that make you want to fall in love  
>Don't that look like a picture of us<br>A match made in heaven if there ever was  
>Don't that make you want to fall<br>That just makes me want to give you my heart  
>Ever forever needs a place to start<br>Gotta be a sign from up above  
>Don't that make you want to fall in love<br>Yeah, yeah.  
>Don't that make you want to fall in love?<em>

Brenna looked up at him and smiled, then moved closer to him, letting out a contented sigh before falling asleep.

Sean glanced at her and smiled, then looked back down on the cabin below, where he and Brenna were sitting on a porch, watching their small pups wander and play.

Sean returned to San Francisco to find that everything had changed. The entire city was pitch black, and he had a hard time finding his way back home for all the people in the streets. When he got there, he rushed straight to his room and took out a smaller version of the board he had played against his brother on months ago.

The map was now almost completely red, with only one black spot remaining, the place where it had all started.

Sean dropped the board in horror. He had thought the game was over, that he had won. He should have known better. The Forbidden Games were not finished until…

Sean couldn't bear to think about it. He knew, though, what he had to do. But could he? Death's words echoed in his ears.

_You have a choice to make, Sean. Will you choose correctly?_

Sean glared down at the board. The small black patch that signified his last stand was clear, the place where it had all started, the place where good and evil had been created…and then death, afterwards, to keep the other two in check.

_The one place I __**swore **__I would never to. Well played, brother._

He moved the last remaining black dog statuette over to hover above the point and smiled._ Check mate. _he thought, then placed the piece on the black spot on the map.

_Stonehenge. How quaint, brother, that you wish to return to the place of evil's greatest defeat._

_Farren watched the board, knowing what was to come. When he saw the black piece begin to move, he smiled. _

"_I told you, brother. I will never forget."_

_With that, he called for Belladonna. "Get our troops ready to march. My brother has started moving."_

_When Farren glanced down at the board, he was recalling what had happened that fateful day._

_**Flashback**_

_**Stonehenge, Europe. 4.5 billion years ago.**_

"_Alright, brother, it is agreed. You will have Hell, I shall have Heaven. I shall create my own mortals, you will create your own planet." The two tall men shook hands in agreement, both knowing that it wouldn't last long, but both unwilling to raise the subject._

"_Alright, then. But shouldn't someone make sure we don't mess with each other's kingdoms?"_

"_Yes, we probably should…" And so, they created Death, who agreed to their terms, figuring he had gotten the better end of the deal by remaining on Earth and ferrying souls. Had he only known…._

_**End of Flashback.**_

_Farren smiled. __**Soon, that will all change. No one will be there to stop me from entering Heaven and avenging my master. I pity Sean, but he made his choice. Now he will die for it.**_

_Farren's laughter echoed off down the halls._


	6. Chapter 5:A Warrior Once More

_**A/N: Hello, again! Sorry it took so long to post Chapter 5, but I've been busy. I've started up a new profile, asking my readers whether Sean should return to Death or Brenna, and I am considering rerating this story M for later chapters, like I originally intended. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 5: The Warrior Once More.**_

Sean stood on the docks down by the bay, watching as the storm rolled in. _Farren… So, you're back. This time, you'll have no mercy from me. _

He turned from the docks even as the storm hit, swallowing everything in its path, destroying the docks and taking a portion of the city out to sea even as it pelted the shore with hail and rain. Animals and humans alike ran for cover as hail the size of softballs slammed into anyone unfortunate enough to get caught in the open, knocking them unconscious if it didn't kill them first.

Sean walked on, seemingly impervious to the hail and rain. He felt the stares of people and animals alike as he walked down the road, his cloak hiding his face even as the wind tried to blow it off.

_So, we go to end it. To end this war, finally. I shall avenge you, brother. You deserve that much. _

He arrived at his apartment near the heart of the city an hour later. The storm had worsened, the hail grown to the size of small watermelons, even as the wind lashed out, leaving marks on those who had no protection from its biting force.

He closed the door behind himself, knowing before even turning around that he was not, in fact, in his apartment. "A storm, Farren? That is how you seek to drive me from my stronghold? Pathetic. I had assumed you would try harder."

Farren grinned evilly. "It was the only way I could think of without being there myself. I'm too busy preparing for a siege to do anything more."

"So you assume that I will come to you _willingly? _Why? Why shouldn't you come to me?"

Farren smiled, as evil a smile as Sean had ever seen. "Why, my dear Sean, haven't you figured it out yet? I'm going to _destroy _Heaven! Surely you must care…"

Farren cocked his head curiously. "Or… Are the rumors true? Did she finally give up on you?" Farren smoothly stepped up beside Sean, looking at him with pity and concern. "Oh, my dear brother. Your love has forgotten you, gone on to where the power lies." A sudden smile replaced his frown. "Well, then, I'll have no trouble from you!"

Sean glared at his brother. "Oh, but you will. I still love her, for now at least. I won't allow you to kill her."

Farren chuckled. "Then we have a new game? Capture the Castle, I believe?"

As he spoke, a new table appeared, this time, it showed a castle, built on a mountain, with a valley below. A pair of dice appeared. Farren picked them up and tossed them to Sean.

"Your move, brother. Make it a good one." Farren let out an evil laugh as the room faded away. Sean stood in his own apartment, the dice still clutched in his paw.

_My move? I'll make it good, alright, brother._

Libby was awoken by the sound of a ringing phone. She reached over groggily, feeling for the phone with her paw and finding it on the third ring. "Hello?" she asked wearily.

"Libby, get up. We've got an emergency. Rally the troops. Gather as many forces as you can. We need all the help we can get."Sean's voice sounded angry, yet hollow.

Libby didn't dare ask why. She simply hung up the phone and began dialing.

Sean once more looked out on the valley where the cabin of his and Brenna's dreams had been created and forgotten, abandoned to the wild.

_We're a lot alike, you and I. _he thought as he looked over the cabin. _Forgotten, but not forgiven. Something that could have been, a part of a dream shattered._

The cabin seemed to creak and groan in response, but Sean knew better. He knew better then to expect a response from the cabin. Still, it was nice to imagine, to think, to hope.

Sean sighed. _I shouldn't be here. I should forget her, forget this place. But… I can't._

Sean fell to the grass and stared at the cabin a few moments longer, then began to stand and walk around the cabin, inspecting everything.

He would never get over her, he knew. But he could try.

He sighed once more and began walking back towards the cliff overlooking the valley.

_**THE LAST COWBOY SONG**__**  
><strong>__**Written by: Ed Bruce & Ron Peterson**__**  
><strong>__**Performed by: Willie Nelson, Waylon Jennings, Johnny Cash & Kris Kristofferson**__**  
><strong>__**Appears on: Highwayman-1985, The Highwayman Collection-2000, et**____**  
><strong>__**al.**__**  
><strong>_

_This is the last cowboy song.__  
><em>_The end of a hundred year waltz.__  
><em>_The voices sound sad as they're singin' along.__  
><em>_Another piece of America's lost.___

_He rides the feed lots, clerks in a market,__  
><em>_On weekends sellin' tobacco and beer.__  
><em>_And his dreams of tommorrow surrounded by fences,__  
><em>_But he'll dream tonight of when fences weren't here.___

_He blazed the trail with Lewis and Clark,__  
><em>_And eyeball to eyeball old Wyatt backed down.__  
><em>_He stood shoulder to shoulder with Travis in Texas,__  
><em>_And rode with the Seventh when Custer went down.___

_This is the last cowboy song.__  
><em>_The end of a hundred year waltz.__  
><em>_The voices sound sad as they're singin' along.__  
><em>_Another piece of America's lost.___

_Remington showed us how he looked on canvas,__  
><em>_And Louis Lamour has told us his tale.__  
><em>_Me and Johnny and Waylon and Kris sing about him,__  
><em>_And wish to God we could have ridden his trail.___

_The old chisom trail is covered in concrete.__  
><em>_And they truck 'em to market in fifty foot rigs.__  
><em>_They roll by his marker and don't even notice.__  
><em>_Like living and dieing was all he ever did.___

_This is the last cowboy song.__  
><em>_The end of a hundred year waltz.__  
><em>_The voices sound sad as they're singin' along.__  
><em>_Another piece of America's lost.___

_This is the last cowboy song.__  
><em>_The end of a hundred year waltz…_

Sean sighed and let his head fall, breathing deeply before looking back to the sky and howling, a long, low, sad sound.

_Is it really a new game, Farren? Or are you just toying with me?_

He shook his head before falling to the ground. He knew in his heart this would be the last time he ever saw this place, and he wanted to make sure he remembered it correctly.


	7. Chapter 6:Shuttin' Detroit Down

_**Hey again! Sorry that it's taking so long to post, but with school starting and everything…Anyways, here we are! Chapter 6 of the final story in the trilogy. Please R&R!**_

_**Chapter 6: Shutting Detroit Down.**_

"And in other news, it seems as though an army is gathering in Detroit, Michigan, as the city shuts itself down. And this is no ordinary army, folks. It's an army of _animals._ That's right, animals are pouring into Detroit at an alarming rate these days. More and more pet owners have reported their dogs missing, and police in Detroit are unable to do their jobs as the mayor orders a shutdown of the city due to bankruptcy…" the reporter went on to explain more of the story, but Charlie had seen enough.

"Sasha! Itchy! We've got a problem!" he called out. He rewound the newscast and replayed it once they had all entered the room. The group was silent for a moment, then Sasha said quietly, "I guess that means we should pack up and head to Detroit."

The entire group nodded in agreement, then proceeded to pack as the newscast switched to a music channel.

**Shuttin' Detroit Down lyrics**

Songwriters: Anderson, J D; Rich, John;

_My daddy taught me that in this country everyone's the same  
>You work hard for your dollar and you never pass the blame<br>When it don't go your way_

_Now I see all these big shots whinin' on my evening news  
>About how they're losin' billions and it's up to me and you<br>To come running to the rescue_

_Well pardon me if I don't shed a tear  
>Cause they're selling make believe<br>And we don't buy that here_

_Cause in the real world they're shutting Detroit down  
>While the boss man takes his bonus pay and jets on out of town<br>And DC's bailing out them bankers as the farmers auction ground_

_Yeah while they're living it up on Wall Street in that New York City town  
>Here in the real world they're shuttin' Detroit down<br>Here in the real world they're shuttin' Detroit down_

_Well that old man's been workin' in that plant most all of his life  
>Now his pension plan's been cut in half and he can't afford to die<br>And it's a crying shame  
>Cause he ain't the one to blame<em>

_When I look down and see his calloused hands  
>Well let me tell you friend it gets me fightin' mad<em>

_Cause in the real world they're shutting Detroit down  
>While the boss man takes his bonus pay and jets out of town<br>And DC's bailing out the bankers as the farmers auction ground_

_Yeah while they're living it up on Wall Street in that New York City town  
>Here in the real world they're shuttin' Detroit down<em>

_Yeah while there' living it up on Wall Street in that New York City town  
>Here in the real world they're shuttin' Detroit down<br>Here in the real world they're shuttin' Detroit down_

_In the real world they're shuttin Detroit down  
>They're shuttin' Detroit down<em>

In fact, Detroit was being shut down. Sean had set up his fortress there, and was beginning to gather his army. They had come from all over, animals who knew him or just wanted to fight. It didn't matter; they were all given weapons and told to start training as soon as they reached the underground fortress that had long since been a base of operations for Sean before he had been forced to abandon it. Now it served the same purpose once more.

Sean was overseeing the digging crews who were reopening sealed tunnels and opening collapsed rooms. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

He had been the one to do all of this. The shutting down of the city, the gathering of the army, and finally the re-inhabitation of the underground tunnels. He knew they'd have to move soon, but it wouldn't be until the army had gathered. Already they numbered in the thousands, but Sean was being cautious this time.

He was ready to march, but his army wasn't, so he would wait. Surely Farren couldn't be _that _close to taking over Heaven.

Ben and the rest of Sean's gang were sitting around the television in their new home near the border of Canada when the news cast came on.

Ben listened for a moment, then turned to the others. "Guys, you know what we have to do. Sean needs our help. Let's pack up and roll out!"

As one, they all stood and rushed to their rooms, beginning to pack for the trip to Detroit.

Ben glanced one more time at the screen, which was showing the coast of California being hit _**hard**_ by storms.

_Sean, I hope you know what you're doing this time…_

Then, he rushed off to pack.

_He stood once more upon the ramparts of the once mighty floating fortress of Baraizia. On the wall opposite stood his best friend-and worst enemy._

"_Give it up! You have lost the fortress! You stand on the threshold of your greatest defeat! Why will you not yield!" he shouted at the large black dog._

"_Because my greatest stronghold has yet to be breached! My mighty armies stand ready to take this world by storm! I have only just begun!" the large dog called out. It then disappeared, its laughter echoing long after it had vanished._

"_Get back here, Sean! Can you not see that what you're doing is wrong? Fine then. I am forced to destroy you." With that, the vision began to pull back, revealing Farren._

_**What?No! That's… I'm not that dog anymore!**_

"_**NO!"**_ Sean bolted upright, having broken out in a cold sweat sometime during the night.

_No… No, it was only a dream. Besides, that wasn't me. I… I was being controlled…_

In his heart, though, Sean knew that that was no excuse for what had happened.

_I should have been stronger. I should have tried harder._

He stood up and shook himself, warming his flanks and getting rid of some of the sweat.

_It won't ever happen again._

He walked outside, into the early predawn light. In the valley nearby, the clash of swords, the ring of hammers on steel, and the sounds of war echoed into the city.

_This time, I'm ready. I'm will not fall. Not without a fight._

Sean stepped back inside and closed the door, then headed off to get his sword.


End file.
